


罗杰斯爵士与绿骑士 Sir Rogers and the Green Knight

by Ming_Fei



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Fairy Tale Elements, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Parody
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9064984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ming_Fei/pseuds/Ming_Fei
Summary: 仿写中世纪传奇故事《高文爵士与绿骑士》（Sir Gawain and the Green Knight），亚瑟王系列的骑士文学。高文是亚瑟的侄子，圆桌骑士之一。高文的纹章是红底金色五角星，印在他的盾牌上。那就直接拿给史蒂夫用吧！





	

眼前这位愁眉苦脸的在深山中策马前行的骑士，就是当今国王的侄子、出身高贵的Sir Steve Rogers。此时临近圣诞，寒冬十二月的树林里没有一丝绿色，被冷风吹断的干枯枝条在马蹄下吱吱呀呀的响。白色的骏马垂着白色的头，它的主人也耷拉着一头金发。他穿着闪闪发亮的盔甲，挂着镶满宝石的佩剑，背着红底描金的盾牌，在萧瑟的林间尤为亮眼，虽然这浮夸的打扮并未让他显得神气活现。

年轻的骑士离开王国城堡的时候，所有的领主骑士夫人小姐都来送行，他们将各种各样的礼物挂在了他身上。圣火锻造的盔甲，注入了魔法的佩剑，用料取自阿瓦隆的盾牌，接骨木和蜥蜴配制的疗伤药水，还有王后亲自念过一晚祷文的纯银十字架。上帝保佑你，骑士之花！他们跟他告别，将最贵重的东西交给他，似乎也知道这一路凶多吉少。

想到这里Sir Rogers在马上高声长叹：“全知的上帝，难道我真的是王国上下最愚蠢的人吗？”

事情还得从一年前说起。同样是在圣诞节，国王的城堡里四处欢声笑语，国王和王后堆满笑容坐在高台上，看下面长桌上的贵人开怀畅饮，看比武场里的骑士喧声震天。Steve Rogers作为刚刚受封的骑士，又是国王的侄子，被破例请到高台就坐。虽然是巨大的荣誉，不过在王后身边正襟危坐，年轻的Rogers多少感到拘谨。他这个年纪，满脑子想的都是如何在比武场上将各路骑士挑落马下，然后绕场一圈接受欢呼，享受国王的赐酒，再将娇艳的玫瑰献给一位女士，让她因为自己成为当天“爱与美的王后”——等等——沉浸在幻想中的Steve Rogers忽然意识到，自己还没有向宫廷里任何一位女士求过爱，那么这胜利的玫瑰应该送给谁呢？他四下望过去，似乎年长的骑士都在跟女士们打情骂俏。也许只有献给王后是最稳妥的做法，Steve隐隐有些失落，一时间感觉在比武场上夺魁也没那么强的吸引力了。

“Steve，你不下去试一试吗？我在你这个年纪，满脑子想的都是如何击落我父亲的骑士们。” 国王突然倾过身问他。

Steve紧张的清了清嗓子，正要回答，这时比武场外却突然吹响号角。众人的目光都被吸引过去，连国王和王后也伸着脖子张望。

一个全身着绿的骑士正徐徐进场。他的盔甲是绿的，盾牌是绿的，长枪是绿的，连马背上铺的马衣都是绿的，最要命的是，他还戴着绿色的头盔和面罩。从面罩上方留给眼睛的那条细缝看进去，似乎他的瞳色也是绿的。

Steve没忍住，哈哈哈的笑了出来。全场太安静了，所有人都被来人的打扮震慑得不知该作何反应，Steve的笑声划破了尴尬，突然间四下里就响起爆笑。他不太好意思的挠了挠后脑勺，倒觉得有点对不住这个远道而来参加比武的骑士。那个骑士似乎在面罩后面狠狠瞪着自己，Steve感觉得到。

骑士下马向国王和王后行了礼，司礼官报上他的名号，“来自绿城堡的绿骑士！” 当他回身走向跑马道的时候，对面那个骑士笑得差点翻落在地。

不过这也只是时间问题。绿骑士轻轻松松就将这个嘲笑他的人从马上掀下来，然后出乎所有人意料的，轻轻松松连续掀翻了五六个人。笑声渐渐变得微弱，全场的目光看向这个很有可能夺得长枪比武冠军的人，虽然他的打扮是那么可笑。

眼看城堡里的骑士纷纷落马，年轻气盛的Sir Rogers坐不住了。他走下高台，先向国王和王后致了意，接着就从侍从手里牵过马，扣上头盔拉下面罩，准备和这个绿骑士一决高下。

绿骑士心中却有别的打算。在例行的赛前握手之后，绿骑士并没有翻身上马，反而面向高台单膝跪下。“尊敬的陛下，” 他与国王说话的时候并没有揭开面罩，“我请求您，这最后一场比武，能否采用我家乡的方式？”

国王略微皱眉，“来自绿城堡的绿骑士，请起身。在您的家乡，比武还有别的方式？”

“骑士精神会在所有事情上体现。” 绿骑士站起来，“如果一个骑士是勇敢的，他不会惧怕任何一种挑战。”

Steve听得心中冒火。他顾不得礼貌，没等国王回答就抢先说，“我接受。您请说，怎么比？”

绿骑士慢腾腾的转脸看他，又慢腾腾的转过去看国王。“是的，请讲。” 高台上的国王压着性子说。

“我请这位年轻的Sir Rogers，” 他慢腾腾的开口，“在我身上任何一个地方砍三刀，不必在意我的性命。而作为约定，Sir Rogers必须在一年零一天之后独自前往绿城堡，接受我在他身上砍三刀。”

可想而知，全场一片哗然，就连一向不关心比武的王后也忍不住开口问道，“绿骑士，您的家乡风俗古怪。Sir Rogers在骑士之道下成长，虽然年纪尚轻，但是三刀之后，恐怕您很难保住性命。如果您丧命于此，Sir Rogers又将怎么履行约定？”

绿骑士指着天，“一切在全能的上帝手中。尊贵的王后，您不必担忧，如果我今日丧命在Sir Rogers刀下，那么约定就算完结，Sir Rogers不会因为食言而让骑士的荣誉蒙尘。除非他爱惜生命胜过荣誉，在一年零一天之后不敢来绿城堡履行约定。”

————————————

这就是为什么Steve现在会在寒风和枯枝败叶里行走。他想到城堡里的人如今裹着暖和和的毛毯，靠在烧得旺旺的壁炉边，手里捧着热茶或甜酒，闻着厨房里飘来的香气，只等着烤鹿肉和果酱馅饼上桌……他舔了舔嘴唇，想着融化的油脂和蜂蜜从烤肉上流下来……Steve不由得悲从中来。这一年中，他已经懊悔了好多次，想把那个急不可耐冲向比武场的自己摁回座位，但没有一次比得上现在，平安夜将至，而自己还饿着肚子在野外辛苦跋涉。

天快黑了，这个见鬼的绿城堡在哪里呢？

像是在回应Steve的疑问，树林里蹿出三道亮光，它们在Steve头顶绕了好几圈之后，终于软软的下落，一弹一弹的在Steve眼前蹦跳。它们通体亮着绿光，顶着一个圆圆的头，看着像是倒立的水仙。

“我们是来自北方森林的精灵，” 它们一起张口，声音绵软动听，“我们在等远方来的Sir Rogers。他与绿骑士订约一年零一天，绿骑士与他订约一天零一年。他与绿骑士订约一年零一天，绿骑士与他……”

“行了行了，” Steve烦躁的挥手，“我就是Rogers，请告诉我怎么去绿城堡。”

“高贵的骑士！” 精灵们齐声大喊，把Steve吓了一跳，“高贵的骑士如约到来！”

眨眼间树林退去，马儿惊惶不安的伸展四蹄，呵哒，呵哒，他们稳稳落在宽敞平整的石板地上。

“那么这就是绿城堡了……” Steve又有点想笑。眼前这座破败的城堡没有一块砖头可以跟绿色扯上关系，它灰黑的外墙上爬满了干枯的藤蔓和荆棘，就连道旁那些本应常青的松树都枯萎的垂下枝条。 

闪着绿光的精灵从城堡的尖顶飘过，又一个俯冲消失在Steve的视线中。一人一马立在空旷的城堡前面，那扇陈旧的锈蚀铁门咿咿呀呀的开始向外打开。

Steve忽然觉得，绿城堡被点亮了。

戴着深棕色尖顶帽的白胡子矮人领着一位身材颀长的年轻贵族从里面出来，他穿一件暗纹编织的深绿长袍，领口和袖口有金线刺绣的玫瑰盛开。他的眼睛像是绿宝石，微微上翘的嘴唇像玫瑰那样鲜红欲滴。Sir Rogers看得呆住，竟忘了向主人致意。

那位贵族挑起嘴角，“远道而来的Sir Rogers，这就是作为骑士的礼节？”

Steve连忙下马，将右手摁在左胸，弯下腰致礼，“尊敬的绿骑士……”

“我不是绿骑士，” 年轻的贵族唇间露出神秘的微笑，“我来自Barnes家族，是绿城堡的领主。绿骑士刚刚离开城堡，我想他会在几天后返回。”

“可是他与我有约定……” Steve惊讶的半张开嘴。

“这我知道，” 领主打断他，“一年零一天，您按时前来赴约，可见是一位真正的骑士。Sir Rogers，我可否邀请您进入城堡，在炉火前与我共享平安夜的晚宴？”

“不胜荣幸，Lord Barnes。” Steve激动又感激。

大大出乎意料，走进这个外表凋敝破败的城堡，里面却布置得温暖又精致。暖黄色的弧形穹顶上挂着绿色与棕色的绒布，金线悬着硕大的松果，四周的彩玻璃上绘着圣母圣婴和各位圣徒。宽敞的壁炉熊熊燃烧，整个室内流动着暖意和松脂的芳香。壁炉上方是一头雄鹿的头颅，鹿角上缠着纯金打造的枝条，正中是一圈用槲寄生、蔷薇和松果编成的花环。

Steve发自内心的连连称赞，领主听了很是高兴，却装作不在意的样子，颇随便的邀请客人在长桌前坐下，享受平安夜的晚宴。

绿城堡里似乎没有别的仆人，只有来来回回的精灵和矮人，Steve瞪大了眼睛，看着他们把一盘又一盘金灿灿的鹿肉、野猪和松鸡端上来，还有数不清的柠檬蛋糕和坚果派，桌上水晶盘子里的苹果和葡萄堆得快要遮住视线。亮澄澄的大麦烧酒已经添了好几轮，可Steve仍然没见到城堡里有任何客人、或者Barnes家族的其他人前来。

“Lord Barnes，” 他有些忐忑的开口，“您不与家人共度平安夜吗？”

年轻英俊的领主放下刚刚举起的酒杯，“Sir Rogers，您还想要见谁呢？”

“我以为，” Steve只好说，“城堡里有绿骑士这样在国王面前大显神威的战士，您的家族一定根基深厚。”

“哦？您觉得他很了不起？”

“我在国王的城堡里长大，自小见过各地的勇武骑士，但我敢说，从没有一个让绿骑士这样让我印象深刻。” Steve小心的喝了口酒，见领主脸上堆满笑意，这才放宽心讲下去，“他是长枪比武的好手，也精通高级的魔法。Lord Barnes，我必须承认，当我用佩剑朝他砍下去的时候，心中已向仁慈的圣母忏悔过了，我以为这是谋杀。”

“但您并没有砍向要害，即使您并不知道您的佩剑伤害不了绿骑士。” 领主笑着补充。

Steve稍显惊讶，“您怎么知道？” 转头他又自己回答了一句补充，“哦，一定是绿骑士回来告诉您的。是的，我不愿意伤人性命。但是我也不愿意自己被他所伤。”

“所以您就选择了砍断他的手臂？” 领主把一颗葡萄扔进嘴里，似乎觉得有趣。

Steve点头，“没错。我以为这样万无一失，真是太愚蠢了。绿骑士居然将自己的手臂完好无损的接了回去，我们城堡里最高明的魔法师也未必能够做到。”

“可是这样一来，您就得履行同他的约定。您准备好了吗？” 领主那双晶莹剔透的眼睛盯着Steve。

年轻的骑士叹着气，“这时候后悔已经晚了，说出去的话就是说出去的话。我感谢您的热情好客，Lord Barnes，但这也许是我最后一顿圣诞大餐。”

领主不动声色的弯起嘴角，“也许吧，谁知道呢，全能的上帝自有安排。” 他放下手中的餐巾，把铺着绒布的椅子向后退了退，似乎准备离席，Steve连忙跟着起身。“不，不，您继续吃，” 领主朝他挥手，“我要回去休息了，明天清早，我要出门打猎。”

“这个季节吗？” Steve微微一惊。

“绿城堡跟别处不同，您难道没看出来？” 听到领主这么说，Steve确实觉得既然这个城堡的骑士可以断臂再生，那么在寒冬里打猎更算不得什么稀奇。领主把椅子推回去，温和的对Steve嘱咐，“很抱歉，明天我不能在城堡里招待您，不过您尽可以当做自己家随意走动。我的家族有很大的藏书室和兵器库，您可以随意挑选。有任何需要，您可以向我的妹妹询问，我明天会走得很早，夜晚才会回来，不过我的妹妹会一直呆在城堡里。”

“您的妹妹竟然没有与您共度节日。” Steve越来越觉得这个绿城堡稀奇古怪。

“我的妹妹虽然没有去过宫廷，但也是一位真正的淑女。” 领主又笑得神神秘秘，“她不习惯与陌生男子同桌吃饭。” Steve连连道歉，心中不禁想到宫廷里那些动不动就晕倒在骑士肩头的淑女们。

————————

这位神秘的小姐在第二天午餐时分露面，她似乎真的怕生，神色有点慌张，再加上裙子和鞋子都不太合身，几乎是一路扭进了大厅。Sir Rogers站在桌前为她拉开椅子，从这位小姐蓬松的头发和过于密集的脂粉来看，她一定才刚刚起床。

“你不用盯着我看，” Barnes小姐提了一下胸口的绿色蕾丝，“我和哥哥是双胞胎，我们长得一模一样。”

“是的，my lady，我想我已经猜到了，” Steve为她倒上餐酒，“而且我得说，您与Lord Barnes长得比一般的双胞胎还要更像一些。

话音刚落，Barnes小姐嘴里的酒一口喷在桌上，溅了Steve一脸。

“噢！Sir Rogers！” Barnes小姐蹦出一声惊呼，还没等Steve有所回应，她已经跳起来翻到了桌子上，几步爬到Steve跟前，从胸口抽出一条丝质的绿色手帕擦着Steve脸上的酒液，“我真是个冒失鬼，请一定接受我的歉意。” 她一遍又一遍的轻轻拂弄着。

Steve脸色通红，闭上眼睛不敢去看俯身过来的Barnes小姐，又不便伸手将这位小姐拉开，只好结结巴巴的回应，“没……没事的……Lady Barnes，请……请……不要这样……”

Barnes小姐忽然笑出了声，她干脆更靠近一点，飞快的在Steve的脸颊上亲了一口，“噢，Sir Rogers，你真可爱，英俊又可爱，还是一位真正的骑士！”

这顿午餐终于在脸红心跳中吃完了，Barnes小姐站起来，准备离席，Steve以为总算可以松一口气，不想她走之前靠在Steve耳边轻声说，“我住在三楼，如果今晚你不想让我哥哥发现，请走左边的楼梯。”

纯洁的年轻骑士只好在胸前划起十字。

傍晚时分，领主带着他的猎狗回到了城堡，他高兴的与Steve拥抱，告诉他自己这一天收获颇丰。

“那么您呢，Sir Rogers？这一天过得好吗？我的妹妹有没有尽到主人的义务？”

Steve尴尬的点头，“嗯，Lady Barnes……Lady Barnes她……非常的……热情，是的，谢谢。Lord Barnes，” Steve忽然紧张的抬起头，“今晚Lady Barnes会与我们共进晚餐吗？”

“看来你喜欢她？是吗？” 领主干笑一声，“不，不会，Sir Rogers，您要失望了，精灵们刚刚告诉我，Barnes小姐身体不适，提早睡下了。”

Steve在心中感激了圣母，“我很遗憾，希望Lady Barnes尽快康复。”

“她不会有事的。” 领主挥挥手，像是在驱赶这个话题，“来，Sir Rogers，看看我的猎物。今天绿骑士仍没有回来，您还需要在城堡里等他，我感到十分抱歉，所以，Sir Rogers，今天抓到的这头小鹿，我打算送给您。”

Steve推辞了好几次，主人家的热情本就叫人过意不去，哪里能够再收礼物。可是Barnes领主反复坚持，几乎要生气了，Steve没有办法，只好表示希望领主收下自己的回礼。

他取下身上的佩剑，据说里面有大法师梅林灌注的魔法，他又捧出绘有自家五角星纹章的盾牌，据说木料取自阿瓦隆的林间，他还摘下胸前挂着的十字架，据说美丽的王后握着它在圣坛前念了整整一夜祷文。Sir Rogers希望Lord Barnes能收下其中哪怕一件。 

可是领主拒绝了。“Sir Rogers，您还需要带着它们面对绿骑士的挑战，我怎么能拿走，让您面临生命危险呢？”

Steve只好承认，领主说得有道理。可是除了护身的东西，他出门时没有带上任何可以作为回礼的物件。这时候，Steve突然福至心灵，或者说神使鬼差，又或者说鬼迷心窍，不管怎么说，他走上前亲吻了Barnes的嘴唇。“我实在想不出更好的礼物回赠，” 他退后一点，忍不住舔了舔嘴唇，“Lord Barnes, 只能献上我的友谊。”

“我很喜欢你的友谊。” 领主也红了脸，“以后叫我Bucky就好。” 

“Steve。” 纯洁的年轻骑士小声回应。

——————————  
第三天，Barnes领主又出门打猎了，而Steve决定吸取教训，一整天待在藏书室里，只让精灵取来面包和麦酒就好。

事实证明，他的想法过于简单。午餐时间刚过，Steve就发觉有人从藏书室的金丝绒线大窗帘后面钻出来，弯下腰趴在自己坐着的软榻靠背上。

“你昨晚没有来。” Barnes小姐从身后把他手里的书抢走，扔得远远的。“你让一位女士心碎了。”

“My lady，您知道一位女士本不应该……” Steve想起身去捡书，但Barnes小姐一把摁住他，“不要假正经了，亲爱的Steve，你在我哥哥面前可不这样。” Steve脸红着待要争辩，Barnes小姐的手指却压在了他的嘴唇上。“我决定送你一件礼物，你必须一直戴在身边。”

Barnes小姐冲他眨眨眼，绿色的瞳仁闪亮。她把手伸向后颈，取下一枚用细链穿起挂在脖子上的戒指，不由分说塞进了Steve手中，“不许拒绝。如果你不要，我就告诉哥哥你偷偷吻我。”

“Lady Barnes！” Steve急得跳起来，“您怎么可以撒谎呢！”

“对呀，我就撒谎了，你能怎么样？” Barnes小姐狡黠的一笑，“你说哥哥会相信你还是相信我？”

终于到了晚上，领主再次满载而归。他一进门就招呼Steve来欣赏他的成果，“今天抓到了一头母鹿！真是好运气！” 

“你明天还要去打猎吗？” Steve一脸愁苦的看着他。

领主很抱歉的摊手，“你来得不是时候，亲爱的Steve，在这个季节，我必须天天出去打猎。”

“还没有绿骑士的消息吗？” Steve继续问道。

“你呆不住了？” 领主脸色一沉，“是不是我妹妹冒犯了你？” Steve矢口否认，只说是因为怕自己打扰太久，心中惶恐。

“不，惶恐的是我，” 领主和善的说，“我很抱歉绿骑士把你耽搁在我们这样的乡下。这样吧，Steve，请收下这头母鹿作为礼物，让我多少心安一点。”

“我已经收了太多东西！” 不过Steve最终还是没有扛住领主的多次请求。“但是，Bucky，你也必须收下我的回礼。” Steve从腰间掏出那枚戒指，放进了领主的掌心里，“请收下这个。” 

Bucky低头看着戒指，神色暧昧不清。Steve靠近一步，“恐怕这份回礼太轻。” 他又凑过去，吻了三次Bucky的嘴唇。“晚安，Bucky。”

——————————

然而到了隔天中午，果不其然Barnes小姐又蹿进了客房，再次堵住了试图闭门不出的Steve。“你把我的戒指送给了哥哥！” 她开门见山的指出。

Steve只觉得这对兄妹未免感情好得过头，竟然事无巨细都要分享。

“把女士的礼物随便给别人，你不觉得应该向我道歉吗？” Barnes小姐背靠着门，一双眼睛眨得比前几次更加生动。Steve感到头疼，“Lady Barnes，您要我告诉Lord Barnes您把一枚戒指送给了一位骑士吗？抱歉，my lady，这份礼物我不能收。”

“你不能收，却可以送。” Barnes小姐浅浅一笑，却并未表现出不愉快。“不过，Steve，我们的游戏才刚刚开始，如果你拒绝了戒指，那你必须收下这个。我不相信这次你还能转送给我哥哥。”

Barnes小姐低下头，开始解腰间的束带，淡绿色的长袍松松散开。

Steve慌忙转过头去，几乎想跳窗而逃。“Lady Barnes！这我绝对不能收！您说什么我都不会收的！”

Sir Rogers长于宫廷，熟悉这些礼节。要是宫廷里的淑女将贴身的腰带、手帕或者蕾丝花边这一类的东西送给哪位骑士，而这位骑士又没有拒绝，那下一步基本就可以安排去见神父了，否则的话，免不了要跟淑女的家人来一场决斗。

Barnes小姐却一步一步上前，从背后伸手环在Steve腰间，将自己的腰带挂在了他的佩剑旁边，“听我说，Steve，这条腰带上有强大的护身魔法，带在身边，没有刀剑可以伤到你的身体。我想我应该提醒你，绿骑士明天就会回来。”

Steve愣在当场，原本想要拉开Barnes小姐的双手悬在半空中。背后传来一丝轻笑，Barnes小姐拍了拍挂在他腰间的腰带，轻声与他咬着耳朵，“带着它，这次不要再送给我哥了。另外……” 她的手移上去贴在Steve急速跳动的胸口，“再提醒一次，我的房间在三楼。”

这一天过去得很快，太阳还未完全消失在天边，Barnes领主就兴高采烈的回到了城堡，跟前两次一样满载而归，他得意的向Steve描述自己如何追逐野猪和雄鹿，并且最终生擒了这头雄鹿。

“我在想，Steve，” Barnes领主一边迅速往嘴里填着食物一边说，“我是不是把它们一家都带回了城堡？这太巧了。要不这头雄鹿也送给你吧，让它们团聚。”

“好。” 这次Steve没有拒绝，但是回应得有点心不在焉。Barnes注意到了，他擦干净手，“怎么，你对礼物不满意？”

Steve连忙否认，他只想知道是否有绿骑士的消息。

“嗯……我妹妹告诉你了？” Barnes领主随意的答道，“精灵们明天会带你去见他。” Steve沉默着点头，Barnes领主喝了口酒润喉，淡淡的提了一句，“所以，今天没有回礼？”

Steve的手指在桌下紧张的屈起，摸了几遍藏在软甲里的腰带，但最终还是把手移开了。他站起来，走向餐桌对面的Barnes领主，俯身低头亲吻了五次那柔软的嘴唇。“怎么没有？这就是回礼。” Steve把手指从他的嘴唇上移开。

“只是这样吗？” Barnes领主看着他，目光尖锐，“没有别的东西给我？”

“没有了，Bucky。” 

Steve说完就迅速从餐桌边掉头，不敢多看一眼Bucky的眼睛。他回到自己的房间里紧紧锁住门，这天晚上都几乎没敢睡觉，而是握着十字架祷告了整整一夜，祈求圣母看护自己的荣誉和灵魂。

——————————

当阳光照在绿城堡的尖顶，森林里的三个精灵从上面俯冲而下。它们摇摇晃晃的绿色身躯悬停在Steve面前，互相推搡了半天，这才一齐张口，“Sir Rogers从远方到来，约定的日期就在今天，绿骑士回到了森林，真正的骑士就要验明。”

“他明明迟到了！” Steve不满的嘟囔了一句。

三个精灵晃动的尾巴忽然向后扬起，Steve只觉得城堡转眼就从视线里消失，精灵们早已冲向他的身后，将他半推半抬，送上了林间枯叶铺成的小路。

“远方来的Sir Rogers！” 精灵们在后面喊，“他可真重！”

Steve张大嘴，冷风呼呼的灌进肺里，“我有一匹马，你们可以只在前面带路就好！”

“他真的很重！” 精灵们叫嚷着，忽然从背后散开。Steve反应不及，一头摔进了成堆的落叶中。

他咳嗽几声，扒开叶子从地上爬起来，这时忽然听到身后一人问道，“Sir Rogers，我希望您没有受伤。”

Steve拍打下身上沾着的枯叶，同时转过身。绿色的头盔、面罩、盔甲，原来绿骑士就等在这里。Steve也看到了他腰间别着的那柄绿色的斧头，心里顿时紧张起来。

“绿骑士，” Steve咬咬牙，“我知道我的生命在您手中，我听凭您处置，这毫无疑问。只是……只是……如果您展现自己的仁慈，我将非常感激。”

“说得诚恳。不过，” 绿骑士从腰间抽出斧头，“我想不出这样做的理由。”

“在国王的城堡里，我用剑对准的是您的手臂而不是头颅。” Steve连忙指出。

“噢？” 绿骑士摇摇头，“那您下次可要记住无需心慈手软，Sir Rogers。” 说完不等Steve有所反应，他手中那柄绿色的斧头径直对准他的胸口而来。

Steve感觉一阵闷闷的疼，胸甲被劈成了两半，当斧头拉出一道血迹从他的胸前拔出，Steve以为自己很快就要命丧当场。

但是他头脑仍然清醒，双腿只是后退了几步，就稳稳的站住。Steve鼓起勇气低头看向自己，裂开的胸甲里面，那道深深的伤口已经愈合。

还没等他恢复思考，绿骑士的第二斧就砸向了他的肩膀。可怜的金色盔甲哗啦啦落在了地上，Steve赤裸着上身站在萧瑟的林间，他抬起手颤抖的摸向被砍过的肩膀。新肉愈合的痒痛还在，血早已经止住。

他身上挂着血迹，但伤口完全愈合了，Steve这才相信Barnes小姐的腰带果然有这样神奇的魔力。绿骑士似乎对眼前的奇迹并不感到吃惊，他站在一旁看了一会儿裸露着上身的Steve，深吸了一口气，又举着斧子冲了过来。

这次它冲着Steve的右手而来。虽然Steve已经知道自己不会受伤，但在尖利的斧刃划过的时刻，他还是本能的收紧手掌打算握住它。比前两次都更锐利的疼痛释放出来，掌中的鲜血沿着斧刃滴落。

Steve用左手卡住自己的右手手腕，迅速从绿骑士身边退开。“已经够了！” 他大声喊道，“三下！你已经砍了三下！”

“这我当然知道。” 面罩后面传出一声低低的笑。绿骑士把带血的斧头扔到一旁，一抬手就掀起面罩，然后将整个头盔也一并取下，在林间清凉的风中甩了甩自己棕色的头发。

Steve看向他的绿眼睛，惊讶不已。

“Steve，” Bucky笑容满面的过来，“恭喜你，你证明了自己是一个真正的骑士。”

“什么？Bucky？我不明白……” Steve紧皱眉头。

“嘘……听……” Bucky将手指按在唇间。

似有胚芽破土而出的声音。林间的绿色精灵欢呼着冲出，在枯萎的树林上空盘旋，一点一点的，这片树林在以可见的速度变绿。

Steve不太相信的伸手摸了下身旁那株油亮亮的冬青。

“你破除了女巫的诅咒。” Bucky走过来，查看他受伤的手掌，“女巫让绿城堡和这片树林陷入了完全的枯萎，没有生命，没有绿色，死气沉沉。只有等到一位真正的骑士到来，通过全部的考验，才能让这里的一切得到新生。我扮作绿骑士走遍王国上下，就是为了找到这样一位骑士，解救我的家乡。”

“我吗？” Steve倒有点不好意思了。

“是你。” Bucky微笑，“你仁慈、勇敢、诚实、守信，并且抵挡了诱惑，你有全部的骑士美德。只不过嘛……” Bucky抚过他掌心的伤痕，“看起来仍有一点瑕疵，不然你是不会受一点伤的。”

Steve脸红了。“Lord Barnes，” 他垂下头，从腰间掏出一件东西，“我不够诚实，也不能完全抵挡诱惑。我收下了Lady Barnes的腰带，因为她告诉我，这上面的护身魔法能保护我不受伤害。我收下了这件礼物并且没有告诉您……”

“什么！” 领主高声叫道，“你收下了腰带！”

Steve更深的低下头，完全不敢直视Barnes的眼睛。

“那么，高贵的Sir Rogers，您觉得应该怎么办呢？” 领主转过身捡起地上那柄斧头，“一场公平的决斗吗？”

“这没有必要！” Steve连忙抬起头，“我欺骗您在先，哪还有资格说三道四。听凭您的决定。”

Barnes歪起嘴角笑了笑，远远的把斧头掷入林间。“那就请您再次跟我回绿城堡，婚礼就在今晚举行，我希望到了明天，我们就是一家人了，Sir Rogers。”

“如您所愿。” Steve有气无力的回答。

——————————————

绿城堡现在真正是一座绿色的城堡了。常青藤爬过白色的外墙，道旁的松树闪着生机勃勃的光泽，即使是在十二月里，缠绕铁门的尖刺上也开出了鲜红的玫瑰花朵。

精灵与矮人也将大厅布置得喜庆非常，正中的壁炉上方，Sir Rogers的五角星纹章盾牌被摆在了Barnes家的鹿头旁边。

Bucky正笑嘻嘻的看着满面愁容的Steve，“你有什么不满意的吗？我觉得一切都很完美。” 领主大人手臂上端坐着三个绿色精灵，它们戴上了红帽子，连连点头。

“Bucky……” Steve欲言又止，他望着被鲜花和美食填满的大厅，想了一会儿慢慢的说，“Lady Barnes还不愿意下来吗？我想，也许，她并不愿意同我……”

“没有这回事！” Bucky手一抬，三个精灵飞向了穹顶，绕着顶上的花团转圈，“她只是想给你一个惊喜，让你先去三楼房间找她。” 他又一挥手，精灵们飞下来，推着Steve的后背，“去吧！” Bucky拍拍他的肩膀，笑意盈满眼睛。

“这也许是你的礼物？” Steve颇为无奈，他抓住Bucky的手腕，靠上前一步，“那我还是坚持要给回礼。” 他的手臂环住Bucky的腰，闭上眼深深吻了下去。

模模糊糊的，Steve感觉自己的身体升上了半空，等他再次睁开眼睛，却发现自己已经站在一扇紧闭的房门前。他想这大约就是Lady Barnes的房间了。

Steve在门前静立半晌，终于鼓足勇气轻轻叩门。

“请进，门没有锁。” 屋里的人马上回答，声音有点奇怪。

Steve深呼吸一口，把门推开一条小缝。

房间里一片漆黑，朦胧中似有一个人影立在窗前，那人影朝自己伸出手，“Sir Rogers，请到这里来。”

Steve只好听从，他带上门，一步一步走向那个人影，心中狂跳。当他快要走到窗前的时候，那个人伸出手迅速将他拉到自己身边，整个人扑向他，双手在他腰后扣紧。  
年轻的骑士紧张的腾出手，拍了拍女士的后背。这时候他觉得脸颊边的触觉有点奇怪，就大着胆子摸向靠在自己肩头的脑袋，“唔……” Steve小心翼翼的措辞，“Lady Barnes，您今天……您今天……刚剪了头发？”

怀里那个温热的身体抖了抖，好半天才带着气音回答，“噢，是的，亲爱的Sir Rogers，所以我吹灭了所有的蜡烛，不想让您看到我的样子。”

“唔……” Steve再次摸了摸那颗脑袋，“我想您短发的样子也一定非常可爱。”

“亲爱的Sir Rogers，您还是第一次跟我说情话。”

Steve尴尬得不知道怎么回应，“唔……我说的只是事实。”

“而事实是，” 怀里的人凑上来，在Steve的脸颊上亲了一口。Steve隐约觉得好像被胡茬扎到了，他以为自己一定是产生了要命的幻觉。“事实是，这是我们的新婚之夜。” 

怀里的人显然想要更多的事实。Steve的手被牵引着去解开长袍的束带，等到柔软的丝质衣料从肩头滑落，Steve的手再次被指引着摸向近在咫尺的裸背。

“你感觉怎么样？” 迷迷糊糊的Steve被这么一问，几乎吓了一跳，缓出几口热气之后才慢慢回答，“唔……我觉得……嗯，my lady，您的骨架很宽，肌肉也很结实。”

“圣母保佑！Steve，难道你平时也这么夸一位女士？”

“啊，抱歉，my lady，我不知道应该怎么说话。请原谅。”

“那就请闭嘴吧。” 一阵漫长的亲吻过后，这位纯洁的骑士发现自己的手不知何时伸向了某个湿润的缝隙中。他的全身都僵硬起来，顿时一动不动。

“噢，我的骑士，虽然你不知道怎么说话，但别告诉我你也不知道该往哪里放。” 

Steve的舌头开始打结，“my lady，您……您摸起来，有点奇怪……”

“只是有点？我亲爱的Steve，难道你平时都没有摸过自己？”

“My……my lady……”

“别再这么叫我了，Steve，到了这一步，你还在用尊称？”

“噢，请原谅，my lady，我只是，只是还不知道您的，呃，你的，名字。”

“你不知道？快别撒谎了。几天前我不是就让你叫我Bucky吗？”

Steve的手臂忽然收紧，在黑暗中瞪大了眼睛。突然房间里的蜡烛渐次亮起，Bucky几乎喘不过气，整个人笑瘫在窗边的扶手椅上。

“你没有生气吧？” 过了一会儿他终于控制住自己，绿眼睛在烛火下冲着Steve闪了闪。Steve无奈的蹲下身，抬起Bucky垂落在扶手边的双手吻了又吻，“Bucky，如果你真的想玩这样的游戏……”

“我知道你不会对我生气！” 他高兴起来，也吻了吻Steve的手，“事实上，最开始并不是游戏。我告诉过你，要破除女巫的诅咒，需要一位能抵挡住诱惑、顺利通过考验的真正的骑士。你根本不知道，我在考验你的时候，有多么紧张！我害怕自己诱惑了你，又害怕自己不能诱惑你。”

Steve捏了下他的鼻尖，“那也就是说，后面的部分都是你的即兴创作？”

Bucky又清脆的笑出声，“你一定是王国上下最愚蠢的骑士了。”

“就算是吧，” Steve挤进扶手椅，将Bucky紧紧圈在里面，“那么，my lord，你愿意接受这个骑士用尽全力的效忠吗？”

 

END.


End file.
